Falling in Love
by LittleMonster932
Summary: Yami Atemu y Seto Kaiba hacen una apuesta una noche dentro de un bar proponiéndose ser mejor amigo de quien menos esperan... Summary completo dentro del Fic. YYxY SexJo ¡R&R!


_(N/A) ¡Hola! Yo de nuevo aquí, este es otra de mis creaciones. Espero que les guste y recordando...  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece..._

* * *

_Falling In Love _

_Summary:  
_Yami Atemu y Seto Kaiba hacen una apuesta una noche dentro de un bar; proponiéndose ser mejor amigo de quien menos esperan... lo que ellos no saben es que terminarán enamorándose de su 'mejor amigo': Yugi Motou y Joey Wheleer, respectivamente. (YY x Y) (Se x Jo)...

**Prólogo**: _La Apuesta_

**E**ra de noche. Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor en el oscuro manto negro al que todos suelen llamar noche. En algunas partes del mundo, donde cayó este espectáculo, yacen tranquilas dentro de sus casas miles de personas. La ciudad de Domino no era la excepción.

Algunos faroles de las calles alumbraban bien, otros, estaban inservibles parpadeando sus luces. Peones a altas horas de la noche transitaban presurosos con la esperanza de llegar pronto a sus hogares… Otros, gastaban su tiempo en bares o discotecas. Dentro de uno, se encontraban dos muchachos, visiblemente alcoholizados, o como suelen decir, pasados de copas, cuyos cuerpos se tambaleaban de repente por inercia y, a causa de esto, reían tontamente como si de un chiste se tratase.

-¡Ay! Esto se siente tan bien- habló arrastrando la voz un muchacho particularmente atractivo; las puntas de su cabello de un tono rojizo, tirando a púrpura, mientras los mechones rubios enmarcaban su rostro, y, los ojos amatistas eran el blanco perfecto para cautivar a cualquier mujer.

- Lo sé, lo sé- apoyó un muchacho. Apenas y cumplirían los dieciocho años pero su aspecto 'punk' los hacía verse grandes y temibles. Y no es que se pintasen la boca con labial negro o los párpados con sombras oscuras; eran simplemente las prendas y accesorios que utilizaban. Cabe mencionar que eran los chicos más temibles de la escuela… pero, quien sabe, quizá bajo aquella coraza de hielo que encerraban sus corazones, hubiera sentimientos nobles y bien intencionados. Las apariencias engañan.

- Recuérdame hacer esto más seguido- apuntó el chico de ojos escarlata; su voz se oía ya cansada, más aún así seguía hablando y bebiendo alternadamente.

- Seguro que lo haré Yami- pausó unos instantes a causa del hipo que le surgió de la nada- yo creo que nuestro atractivo visual fue demasiado seductor y, por eso nos dejaron entrar…- murmuró al que solían, en la preparatoria, ponerle de sobrenombre el 'CEO', además de que también utilizaban su apellido. Yami retó con la mirada a los profundos ojos azules y entrecerró los suyos peligrosamente.

- Jeje, no, fue solo necesaria la mía; simplemente porque vienes conmigo te dejaron entrar, si no¡ni a la esquina!

-Qué chistosito- sin saberlo, ambos se estaban encaminando a un tema que terminaría siendo, si así podría decírsele, su perdición- ¿Te crees lo suficientemente apuesto para cautivar a cualquiera?

- Con que a esas vamos- murmuró Yami quedamente para sí- ¡ah!- fingió asombro- por supuesto que sí- pausó unos momentos, continuando después- tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano a las chicas más atractivas de la preparatoria: a la pequeña e inocente Tea Gardner y a la voluminosa Mai Valentine.

- Presumes de tus supuestas 'habilidades'- habló sarcástico- te propongo algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Una apuesta. Mi padre acaba de llenarme mi cuenta en el banco con más dinero; si al menos cumples el reto, te daré- meditó- de cien a doscientos dólares. ¿Te apetece?

- Sí, pero ve al grano- Seto pudo casi estar seguro de ver el signo de dólares en los ojos de Yami.

- Eum, si. Como te crees que eres capaz de superar cualquier reto… ¿Por qué no te haces el 'best friend' de Yugi Motou?

El de cabello tricolor lo miró asombrado y boquiabierto.

- Pensé que solo sería con mujeres.

- Pues pensaste mal- al de cabello castaño se le escapó una risilla- te recomiendo que la tomes o si no, yo te exigiré.

- Grr, acepto- se tragó su ego y orgullo, sumiso a las condiciones proporcionadas por su amigo- pero creo que sería justo que tú, hicieras lo mismo que yo.

- Claro, porqué no…- aseguró- ¿Y con quién?

- ¿Joey Wheeler?

-¡Con el perro faldero!- exigió gritando, levantándose de la mesa, ocasionando que todo el mundo dentro de ahí los mirara por algunos instantes.

Los ojos amatistas brillaron amenazantes.

- Claro, tú mismo dijiste que tenías tus encantos, y si no lo haces, yo te exigiré algo peor.

- De acuerdo- le ofreció una mano con fastidio al divertido Yami, cerrando así el trato. El chico soltó una pequeña risilla ocasionándole a Kaiba vértigo en el estómago. Y sin más qué decir…

-Trato hecho- susurraron al unísono.

* * *

CONTINUARA .-.-.-.- ... 

Bien¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias a quien lee esto, se acepta de todo, sólo tengan piedad. Me despido.  
Lizy-chan.


End file.
